The Only Person Who Cared about Her
by Innocent Sake
Summary: It is about Sakura being depressed about something that happened to her... kinda sad and has abit of romance in it as well!


The Only Person Who Cares about Her

By:Sakura-Chan

Author's note:I do not own any of the characters that are used in this story.All 

characters rightfully belong to Clamp, Nelvana, and various others.And I am making no 

profits from this story, so please do not sue me!For I have no money anyways, so it 

would be pointless to sue me.

And so the story begins:

It was raining hard outside and black clouds had formed over the Tomoeda district.A 

girl with emerald green eyes looked out her window and smiled a bit knowing that the 

weather had matched up with her mood.She was sad because there was no one who 

cared for her.She then had thought about what happened to her an hour ago in the 

hallway downstairs.

~*Flashback Begins*~

Sakura had just finished watching a movie with her father and older brother.After the 

movie was over, she decided to go to sleep.But before going to her room she went to the 

living room to get her alarm clock, which she had left there the other day.She grabbed 

the clock and began walking to her room, when suddenly… she tripped over a large fan 

that was in the middle of the hallway and fell hard against the hardwood floor.Her father 

heard the noise and decided to see what was going on.And Touya also heard the noise, 

but didn't care or want to know what was going on.

"Sakura why weren't you watching where you were going?!" he had asked in an angry 

tone of voice." I didn't know you put the fan there and it was dark, so I didn't see it" she 

said while crying because she had hurt her arm from the fall.Her father then screamed at 

her and told her to go to her room, still screaming at her.He didn't care that she was 

hurt, his main focus seemed to be the broken fan that was on the floor.After that, Sakura 

went to her room and cried for an hour.The pain in her arm had gone away, but the pain 

in her heart remained.

~*Flashback Ends*~

" No one cares about me" she said sadly.She then heard a knock at her window.Sakura 

turned around to see Syaoran outside totally soaked from the rain.She then opened her 

window and let him in."What are you doing here?" she asked as she gave him a towel to 

dry himself off." I was sitting in my apartment, when I felt this pain, but it wasn't 

because I was in pain… it was because you were in pain.I could feel your aura and it felt 

like you were sad, so I decided to come and make sure you were ok" he said smiling at 

her.Sakura was glad that someone cared about her…and maybe even loved her too.She 

then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly." You're the only person 

who cares about me", she whispered into Syaoran's ear." It's true. I do care about you 

and I will always protect you from harm's way no matter what" he said hugging her back.

" I love you, Syaoran with all my heart", she said in a whisper.When Sakura said that 

Syaoran was shocked because he never thought he would ever hear her say that she loved 

him." I love you too, my Cherry blossom."And with that they kissed each other for the 

very first time and they were both very happy.They then fell asleep in each other's arms 

on a small chair, keeping each other warm.And now Sakura would always be happy 

because she knew someone cared for her and loved her very much.

The End

Author's Notes:I hoped all of you liked the story even though it was really short.And I 

am sorry I made Sakura's father mean * I dodge a tomato being thrown at me from the 

back* HEY! I said I was SORRY!Anyways, the reason I wrote this fanfic was because 

the same thing had happened to me where I went to go get my alarm clock and I started 

walking to my room where I tripped over the fan and fell on my side.My mom then 

came and started yelling at me because I broke the fan.She took the fan into the kitchen 

trying to fix it.She didn't even ask me if I was ok…. I was hurt and I am still hurt 

because this only happened a few minutes ago.But I'm sure she will apologize in the 

morning.So please review my fanfic and don't flame me please.

Time written: 11:00pm

Date written: 11-17-00

Date typed:11-17-00


End file.
